


That's not how you ask

by sinisterkid92



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, garcy, inspired by tfln garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: Flynn and Lucy have a little argument about manners.A short little established relationship fic





	That's not how you ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired this post https://textsfromgarcy.tumblr.com/post/177139087184/nsfw-post-for-garcyweekend  
> (go follow!)

She gasped at him as she looked over her shoulder, giving him a glare. “That’s not how you ask that!”

“What?” he furrowed his eyebrows at her. “It’s not something we haven’t done before, in fact I remember just the other day when we-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” She twisted herself around, between the tight space of the sink where she had been brushing her teeth until he rudely interrupted her, and him pressed up against her backside, it took some maneuvering. Damn tree, she thought, not giving her even an inch. 

“All I’m saying is that I missed you while you were gone, and you looked…” he grimaced as he carefully chose his next words, “beautiful in this clothes.”

“I was in a cigarette girl’s uniform, I know what you thought I looked like.” Despite their argument, or maybe because of the argument, she could feel him pushed up against her, already half hard. She had missed him too, she’d definitely missed him and she missed the two of them together…

“I know you want it too,” he whispered, his voice low in that way he knew got to her.

“Now you’re playing dirty.” She pushed him away from her, not hard enough to actually move him anywhere but he took a few steps back anyway. 

“What do you want me to say then?” He chuckled at her, which definitely didn’t help matters at all. She tightened her lips. “I thought you liked me talking like that.” It was true, usually that’s all it took from him. 

“Say it nicely!” she said, exasperated. 

“Fine. I want to lovingly bend you over and lovingly fuck the shit out of you,” he said in a sugar-sweet tone. “Happy?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Good enough.”


End file.
